ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond 10 EP. 1
“Why did I have to come with? On today of all days, I had to come with?” I stalked down the sidewalk, kicking rocks and cans, cursing silently to myself. I thought about where I could run away to. An orphanage? A dump? I could always make friends with the rats. I recoiled in pain and shot up from my thoughts when I suddenly hit a brick wall. I sighed as I felt the bloody forehead that now added to my cracked skull. I slumped down against the rough brick wall. It was time to face facts, I needed some medical help, and I needed it now. I thought about going back to my aunt, but quickly shook it off. I glanced up and saw a shooting star. A bit early for those, ''I thought, ''but what the heck. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and put my hands together. “I’ve never asked for anything before, so, please, can I have some way out of this? Not just these injuries but, well, everything! This life, these bullies, my aunt! Just some way, anyway, out of this mess!” One second, two seconds, three seconds. A minute, nothing. I stood and sighed I’d have to go back to my aunt, I wouldn’t like it, but I’d have too. Walking back, I happened to glance up, back at the shooting star. My eyes widened in surprise when it suddenly sparked green and made a sharp U-turn…. Right towards me! My entire body turned stiff as the giant flickering ball of energy hurled straight towards the building behind me. There was a blinding green light and the ground shook as the comet exploded behind me. Pieces of brick and cement flew everywhere, some pelting my back. I cautiously kicked aside and picked by a few that were charred black. I came upon a small watch-looking thing and, ever so slightly, touched it. It sparked and crackled, charring my clothes slightly. It then flew up, blinked a few times, and slapped onto my wrist. I screamed and started tugging at it franticly, yet to no prevail. It suddenly popped up and a small, thing appeared in some sort of a hologram. It flickered in and out as it spoke, as if watching a bad TV signal. “If you are *ftttt* hearing this, then you have no doubt found one of my greatest *fttt* creations: the Omnitrix. If this is the year I think *fttt* it is, then you no doubt know what the Omnitrix is. Well, that’s not what I’m talking about. This *fttt* is new and improved with all new aliens, settings, and features. This is for ben Tennyson, since I have received *fttt* word that he, once again, needs a new Omnitrix. Once again’ this is for *fttttttt*” I glanced around to see if anybody heard. No one in sight. I recovered from the shock I just had, and began fiddling with my Omnitrix. It popped up, and I was about to push it down, when I heard police cars. It felt wrong, but I turned and ran. 2:00 pm: I quietly slipped opened my cousins window, and stepped inside. My aunt was cheap, so when we moved she bought a one story house, so it was easy to get into. I walked over and tapped my sleeping sister on the shoulder. She looked sleepy-eyed up at me. Being the nice person that she was, she didn’t start screaming; instead she sat up, and hugged me. “I missed you, where the heck have you been? Aunt Leanne I s gonna kill you.” I looked around. “Not if I’m not here. C’mon, pack your bags, were leaving. “ “Excuse me? What did you do now?” “Just come on, I’ll explain.” She sighed and jumped through the window with me. When I landed next to her she was staring, slack-jawed, at a big, blue, tree. “Uh, hello?” I waved my hand in front of her face. “yo!?” She blinked. “What, oh, nothing. I thought I saw-“ The tree she was staring at suddenly exploded, sending me flat against the house. I looked up and saw a big, blue, shark like thing. He pointed at my Omnitrix. “Give…me…that…NOW! “Um….no?” “NOW!” I reached for my watch. “I…fudging…said….NO!” I pressed my watch down, and I was blinded by green light. Next thing I know, I’m two feet shorter. I raised my hand in front of my face. “…cool” I let my new body take over and jumped, grabbed the sharks head, and pulled over him backwards. “Take THIS!” I landed on his chest and slapped his face. He gasped. “My….GILL!” He suddenly teleported away, and just in time, too, because my watch timed out. I fell to the ground and quickly stood up. “Glad that’s over.” Little did I know, it had only begun. Category:Episodes